La Linea
by Akane Lijo
Summary: Nos atrevemos a cruzar la linea cuando es necesario? Kasumi ante la decision de que hacer con su vida.
1. La timida

"Al fin las cinco de la tarde" pensó Kasumi Tendo. Eran pocos los días que realizaba turno completo, pero hoy, como los últimos dos, la gripa de Sakura, una de sus compañeras, la obligo a quedarse hasta el final del día.

La chica no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse las nueve horas en la oficina, solía hacerlo solo hasta las trece horas, el horario, minutos mas o menos, cuando Sakura regresaba de sus citas con los "amables" empleados del fisco japonés.

En realidad, Tatane Inc. S.H., especialistas en contabilidad, no necesitaba una contable sin experiencia por solo medio tiempo, pero tomar a otra persona por lapso completo, le era mas oneroso aun. Una vez vuelta Sakura, la joven Tendo no era necesaria

Era justamente el tipo de trabajo que necesitaba Kasumi, le permitía volver al dojo para luego de mediodía, a cocinar, o limpiar o arreglar el jardín, si era que Mayori no lo había realizado alguna de esas tareas.

Al ver a Toumas hacerle una seña y empezar a recoger sus cosas, Kasumi procedió a hacer lo mismo, quedaba algo de tarea, pero las leyes gremiales japonesas eran tan duras como las comerciales o criminales. Nadie ocupaba trabajo que bien podría realizar otra persona, si el jefe tiene empleados que cumplen su cometido, y no puede completar las tareas encomendadas, no puede este exigir a esos mismos trabajadores que se queden a cumplirlas, que tome otro empleado en caso de necesidad, algo que ninguna compañía japonesa hacia porque si.

Asimismo, aquel empleado que sea descubierto, realizando tareas fuera de sus horario de trabajo, podría ser multado con un descuento gremial doble o triple…

Resultado? Tatane S.H cerraba a las cinco veinte casi con puntualidad inglesa.

Habiendo recogido y guardado todas las cosas, Kasumi se puso de pie junto a su escritorio, se estiro hasta que le tronaron los huesos de su espalda.

Todos nos acostumbramos a los horarios, a "nuestros horarios" y a Kasumi cualquier cosa en la empresa luego de las catorce le parecían una tortura…

Las horas pasaban mas lentas, y ella, como a cualquiera con sus horarios fijos, le molestaba quedarse hasta el final del día, por suerte mañana era sábado…

La cabeza le pesaba un poco, tantos números aun la mareaban, hacia cuatro meses que había ingresado y hasta ahora solo había manejado cosas fáciles, buenas para recordar lo que había aprendido. Pero desde que Sakura engripo, tomo algunas cuentas grandes a su cargo…

No habían quejas, no había cometido errores grandes, los pequeños fueron rápidamente subsanados… y siempre estaban cerca Toumas, Shisha o Asuka, su vieja compañera de la escuela y principal responsable de que pudieran conseguir el empleo, ellos siempre ayudaban a evacuar sus dudas.

Miro a la oficina, la luz de la tarde le daba un aspecto que no solía ver, sus compañeros departían entre ellos, mientras tomaba sus cosas, de repente Asuka le hablo.

-Hey, Kasumi Chan, vienes a tomar algo con nosotros?

"Kas" Kasumi Tendo miro a su amiga, tenia en la punta de la lengua un "no", no quería dejar a Mayori toda la responsabilidad de la casa…

-vamos Kasumi Chan¡ES VIERNES¡ tan solo un rato, una cola es buena para despejar la cabeza… y si le pones algo, para ponerte alegre, mejor

Remato la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Tendo suspiro, tenia que volver a casa… a encerrarse en su cuarto al menos, seguramente su madrastra ya habría comprado las cosas para la cena.

-bien, pero solo por un rato, vale?

* * *

El verdadero problema de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo era que la relación con su madrastra distaba de ser amigable.

No por culpa de la reciente esposa de Soun, sino de ella misma. Eso lo reconocía Kasumi plenamente. Pero le era imposible ver a Mayori robando el lugar de su madre, y ocupando el que ella tomo desde la muerte de Noriko.

Su padre entendió que la vida continuaba, ella misma trataba de hacerlo, Soun decidió dejar de lado la soledad y buscar una nueva vida.

Pero el resentimiento hacia la mujer era mas fuerte que sus buenas intenciones.

Mayori Liho era tan solo seis años mayor que Kasumi, otro punto en contra. Y para peor, era una excelente cocinera, y sabia como llevar una casa.

"La esposa es la reina de la casa" era un viejo refrán, Mayori, aun a pesar de lo que se esforzara Kasumi lo cumplía… y la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se sintió completamente derrocada.

Con Akane al fin casada con Ranma, con Nabiki viviendo con Kuno (siempre había esperanza de que esos dos se casaran como los dioses mandan algún día), Kasumi se sentía incluso sola, peleando una guerra que sabia era odiosa, pero no podía evitar.

Una guerra contra alguien que no le seguía el juego, lo que le impedía poder vencer y por si fuera poco, contra su padre, al que a veces ponía en pequeños apuros al ambas mujeres pedirle que mediara con alguna discusión o deseo.

Mayori, consciente de lo que sentía Kasumi, trataba, hasta cierto punto, de llevarse bien con su "nuera", pero sin ceder terreno. Tomaba la actitud de aquella como un ultimo resabio de niñez, pero no por ello dejaria a la chica llevar las riendas de la casa.

Esa era de ahora en mas su obligación, no de Kasumi, podía compartir algunas tareas, pero, la jovencita debía entender, que ella era la esposa de su padre, si bien no esperaba que la aceptara como una madre, al menos respetara eso.

* * *

La charla en el Jikumas se extendió bastante, ya había anochecido en el casi otoño japonés, y el grupo de oficinistas de Tatane la estaba pasando bien.

A Kasumi le recordaba las reuniones de escolares, Toumas era extremadamente gracioso, Shisha era muy ingeniosa para contestar, Asuka se defendía bien.

La única callada, era la sonriente Tendo.

Al fin la alta y delgada Shisha estiro los brazos y la espalda.

-y bien chicas, planes para mañana?

Asuka sonrió.

-Por la mañana iré con mis padres, luego Hidea pasara a recogerme, iremos a cenar y luego a ver una película.

-Cual?

Pregunto Toumas, Asuka tomo otro sorbo de su trago.

-Piratas del caribe

-Esa? - Pregunto el alto chico – luego de encontrar el tesoro te das cuenta que el capitán…

-TOUMAS, BASTA, NO TIENES QUE ARRUINARME LA PELÍCULA

Asuka le tapo la boca con su mano, a pesar de lo cual el seguía hablando, Shisha, que comía unos maníes con su cerveza, casi se atraganta al ver la escena, y Kasumi no pudo evitar la risa que estos le provocaba.

Si, se estaba sintiendo a gusto con ellos.

Al fin, Shisha pudo pasar sus maníes, acompañados de un buen trago de cerveza, respiro hondo, casi se ahogaba con esas cosas.

-Pues, yo pienso encontrarme con Johny en su departamento y no pensamos salir en todo el fin de semana, si el lunes no aparezco temprano, vayan a rescatarme…

Nueva risotada general.

Johny era el novio de Shisha desde hacia tres meses, un yanqui "totalmente pervertido" solía decir ella, y fue por un tiempo, el objeto de todas las habladurías de la oficina.

-Si siguen así, tendrán que irse a un tour cuando se casen, así no se aburrirán…

Toumas volvió a provocar la risa de todas, pero Shisha le movió el dedo índice de lado a lado.

-no, no, no, siempre hay algo nuevo para probar… un nuevo lugar…una nueva posición… aun me quedan mis orejas y mi nariz virgen.

Asuka escupió su trago y Toumas casi se cae al piso de la risa, mientras Kasumi no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y sonrojarse al ver a su amiga con esa sonrisa ladera.

-Shi… era incorregible, Toumas aun se reía, en si, en la oficina, muchos se preguntaban quien era el verdadero pervertido… si el Johny ese o la chica – pues yo también iré a ver a mis padres, luego con Misado y Koji iremos a ver a mis suegros –voz impostada- y el domingo los llevare de camping

Toumas era el único casado del grupo, un matrimonio de apuro, al no querer ella llegar al aborto, por suerte, ya que ahora el que fuera uno de los mayores Don Juan en época de escuela adoraba a su esposa y a su hijo.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo… tal vez esperando que Kasumi tomara la palabra y contara sus planes para el fin de semana.

Pero nada dijo.

Asuka, vieja compañera, hasta cierto punto amiga, intuía que lo mas probable era que no hubiera planes. Kasumi no era otra de esas chicas que les encanta salir a bailar… es mas, Asuka no sabia si Kasumi siquiera sabia bailar…

-Y como andan las cosas con tu suegra Kasumi? - así que trato de llevar la conversación hacia donde la Tendo, por doloroso que le fuera, pudiera hablar.

-Bien… creo, aun nos tenemos un poco de idea. Las palabras salieron entrecortadas, como si fuera un tema difícil del cual hablar… y debía serlo, ya que Kasumi se dedico a terminar su gaseosa sin pronunciar palabras.

-No sabes nada de Tofu?

-No… desde que se fue a Estados Unidos… hace tres meses que no puedo comunicarme con el… su madre me dijo que esta bien, pero aparentemente encontró alguien allí… le costo bastante terminar la frase, como si le doliera lo que decía.

Toumas y Asuka decidieron dejarlo allí, pero no "Shi" quien pidiendo otro trago con un gesto se encaramo con la reciente empleada.

No vas a ir a ningún lado ni hoy ni el sábado ni el domingo? Vamos Kasumi Chan, tienes veintiún años e iras a encerrarte a tu casa para pelearte con tu madrastra?

La aludida forzó una sonrisa, que se fue cuando Shisha la tomo de un brazo.

-Mañana por la noche nos acompañaras a Johny y a mi a Heaven's y veras que la pasaremos genial.

Toumas sonrió por lo bajo, tras su chop, mientras Asuka miraba con los ojos abiertos a Shisha… Kasumi por nada del mundo iría a semejante lugar… y menos con esos dos.

Heaven's era la disco de moda desde el verano pasado… un lugar en donde, como rezaba su publicidad, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Había tres pistas de bailes, dos de las cuales eran bastante "normales" para gente habitué de esos lugares, pero en la apenas iluminada tercera… había que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, una chica que se aventurara allí era porque estaba en busca acción… justamente lo único que Kasumi no buscaba…

Y lo de ir acompañados por Shisha y John… bueno, lo menos que esos le ofrecerían para terminar la noche seria ir con ellos a practicar un ménage à troi

Asuka se preguntaba si Kasumi sabría que era eso. En el instituto su seriedad y parquedad así como su ingenuidad la habían hecho blanco de bromas y burlas. Y ahora pensándolo bien, también cabria preguntarse si esas mismas bromas no hicieron a la mayor de las Tendo aun mas escueta y encerrada en si misma.

Lo que llevaba a una ultima pregunta, no seria, después de todo Shisha una buena compañera de salidas? La descocada podría sacar de su encierro y mutismo a la tímida? … tal vez era lo que Kasumi necesitaba

-Sabes Kasumi Chan? Creo que te vendría bien cambiar de aires, si no molestamos Hidea y yo también iremos.

-Por supuesto que no molestan en una salida, mientras mas mejor. Toumas meneo la cabeza, le hubiera encantado ir a ver que resultaba de esto… pero su mujer lo colgaría de los cojones si se atrevía a nombrar a Heaven's.

Y Kasumi Chan? Vienes entonces?

Kasumi sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, con su vaso vació, se sentía desprotegida, trato de sonreír…

-allí estaré…

* * *

La noche era agradable, aun no hacia frío, pero los cerezos ya empezaban a mostrar ese color rojizo que preanunciaba la llegada de los tiempos nevados.

Llegando al dojo de su padre, Kasumi aun venia pensando como seria la mejor manera de poder "escapar" a esa salida del sábado por la noche. Por nada de el mundo iría a ese sitio, odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, la hacían sentirse vulnerable, observada, casi entrar en pánico

Preferiría quedarse en casa, cocinando, o arreglando la cocina o el resto del dojo…

Entro en silencio, apretando los dientes ante el rechinido del portón del dojo, luego, casi en puntas de pies entro a la cocina, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Kasumi, hija, al fin llegas

Todo en vano, Soun y Mayori estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, al parecer esperándola

-Papa, Mayori… que hacen aquí?

-esperándote hija, estábamos preocupados, tu nunca sueles llegar tarde

Kasumi se mostró apenada, pensando como se disculparía, era cierto, ella siempre regresaba temprano.

Soun parecía muy preocupado, lo habitual en el, Mayori, por el contrario, parecía algo molesta por tanta ansiedad de su esposo.

-Vamos Soun, tu hija ya es grande, sabe lo que hace, no puedes tratarla como a una niña toda su vida.

Pero a Kasumi esa defensa de su madrastra no le cayo bien, eso era lo que ella hubiera querido decir, lo que no se le ocurría… pero era ella quien debía defenderse, no necesitaba la ayuda de esa justamente.

Sin embargo, la joven Tendo, como siempre, callo, no quería ahora molestar a su padre. Ya lo había preocupado con su llegada tarde, y no quería exponerlo a otro "ella o yo"

-perdón, no volverá a suceder…

Soun, como solía hacer, se acerco a ella, la abrazo fuertemente, y le dio un beso en la frente. Kasumi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su madrastra, disfrutando tanto de esa expresión de cariño como de que haya sido frente a Mayori

-Solo me preocupo por ti, ahora que se que estas bien, ira a recostarme, mi amor, te espero en el cuarto

-ve querido, limpiare las tasas e iré contigo

Le habría dolido a su madrastra ese gesto cariñoso? Kasumi no lo sabia, pero si sabia que esas ultimas palabras de Soun y las de su "nueva mama" si le habían dolido.

Casi con un odio que no quería entender ni apaciguar la vio limpiar algunas cosas, eso era SU tarea, no de ella. Eso lo DEBÍA hacer Kasumi, no esa usurpadora.

Para colmo de males, Mayori se acerco a Kasumi…

-Kasumi, querida, eres ya una adulta, pero, conoces a tu padre, tienes todo el derecho de volver tarde, salir y pasear, pero al menos, avisa…

-YO NO PIENSO AVISARLE NADA A USTED

Mayori se quedo callada, sorprendida, la mayor de las Tendo era una chica calmada, pensante, tranquila, sencilla.

Luego resoplo, comprendía que a su hijastra le costara aceptarla en su rol de esposa, y si no fuera por respeto a Soun, ya le habría dicho un par de cosas.

Pero ella no quería eso, ella deseaba hacerse al menos una amiga, jamás esperaría ser aceptada como una madre… pero tal vez podría tener una relación

Así que se guardo cualquier respuestas dura…

-decía que al menos le avises a tu padre, así no lo preocuparas en balde… que descanses

Y sin decir nada mas, simplemente se dio vuelta…

Y Kasumi volvió a sentirse tonta.

No quería pelear con ella, pero su legua, habitualmente paralizada, con Mayori se rebelaba.

Y para peor… luego se daba cuenta de que sus enojos eran injustificados, como recién…

Se tomo un vaso de agua y se retiro a su cuarto… ya tenia demasiados problemas en la cabeza para buscarse mas…

* * *

El lunes durante toda la mañana, Kasumi debió explicar el porque del faltazo a la cita del sábado…

-Es que no me sentí bien, nada mas

Mala mentira, hasta ella lo reconocía, pero que decir?

Shisha se sentó sobre su escritorio, al igual que Asuka, a la primera le parecía una locura que una chica como Kasumi estuviera sola… y eso para ella, era debido a una sola cosa, debía hacer algo... y lo haría.

-Sabes Kasumi Chan, te falta un novio… y vamos a encontrarlo.

Solo un inspector del fisco hubiera podido lograr un silencio igual, Shisha se fue y volvió corriendo con una pequeña revista en la mano.

-Mira, aquí hay montones de personas que quieren conocer a gente…

Asuka y Kasumi se miraron entre ellas, esto era demasiado… y mas al ver la revista, era una de esas que contaban encuentros sexuales enviados por gente.

-Como te gustan los hombres Kasumi Chan?

Shisha nuevamente se sentó sobre el escritorio, y Asuka, recordando su pensamiento del viernes...

-A ella le gusta los hombres sencillos, y tradicionales...

-ASUKA-

Kasumi esperaba que la nombrada fuera su aliada... no de Shisha... la cual sonrío

-De esos no hay en esta revista... a ver este "hombre de treinta, alto y fornido, muy bien dotado busca mujeres para sexo salvaje"

-SHISHAAAAA- Asuka quería que esto funcionara, pero no lo iba a hacer así, Kasumi por su parte se quedo extrañada...

-bien dotado... OH DIOS MÍO-

-DAME aquí -Asuka tomo la revista, tal vez habría alguien que prefiriera tomar unas copas y conocer a una chica antes de ir a la cama... -A ver... "hombre poderoso"... no "Shinji te la mete..." no tampoco... "busco bebe que se tome..." ASQUEROSO-

Avanzo un par de paginas... y se detuvo en una...

-"busco una chica sencilla, que sea linda y delgada, no excluyente, de preferencia entre 20 y 25 años para amistad y si las cosas se dan entablar relación estable, envía tu correo a D-151" deberías ver a ese Kasumi Chan

La susodicha se quedo de una pieza... por que no la dejaban en paz?

-Tu crees?

-oh, vamos Kasumi Chan, el tipo quiere conocer a alguien para amistad... y tan solo luego para algo mas... dale una oportunidad.

-Shisha tiene razón, te vendría bien ampliar tus amistades, mas allá de nosotros-

-además.. así no estarías obligada a compartir tu casa con madrastra si tuvieras mas amistades con quien pasar... le darías una oportunidad al tipo?

Kasumi quedo en silencio... en si aceptaba de que estaba sola... de que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad tenían amigos o novios... y de que salían varios días o noches con ellos...

Pero aun así,,, conocer a alguien así?

Una voz prepotente las interrumpió.

-Hey, estamos en la hora del almuerzo?

Shisha y Asuka se levantaron rápidamente con un gesto, en tanto Kasumi volvía a sus tareas ante el grito del sr. Johiro, uno de los jefes.

* * *

Apenas pasado el mediodía, Kasumi le pasaba los detalles de lo hecho y lo que restaba hacer a Sakura, por suerte estaba bastante mejor de su gripa, por lo que Kasumi podía retirarse a su horario habitual, que era el mismo en que la mayoría salía a almorzar... saludo a todos con la mano, mas, en ese momento, Asuka le llamo.

-Toma, llevate esto

Le dio un pequeño papel, en el anotado una dirección y una cifra,

-Que es esto?

La dirección de casilla donde concertar una cita con el tipo de la revista.

Kasumi miro seriamente a su amiga, Asuka sonrío

-Vamos Kasumi Chan, dale una oportunidad, no te va a venir mal tener un amigo, o una aventura

-sabes que no soy de "esas"

-oye, yo me acuesto con mi novio, y hasta hace un año no lo conocía, eso me hace una de "esas"

-perdona, no quise decir eso

-ya, ya, vamos, date una libertad, no pierdes nada con ir a verlo en un bar o restorán, si pretende que lo vayas a ver a su casa, no le hagas caso y déjalo allí, nada mas...

Asuka continuaba sosteniendo el papel... y Kasumi, mas por complacer a su amiga que por otra cosa lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolso... luego se saludaron y salio del lugar.

* * *

Realizo algunas compras de camino a casa, no eran las que hacia antaño, cuando sus hermanas y los Saotome vivían con ellos.

Cuando al fin Ranma obtuvo el valor para aceptar que el orgullo lo lastimaba mas que cualquiera de sus locos rivales, cuando Akane tuvo el suficiente discernimiento para callarse y pensar antes de responder, todo entre ellos empezó a funcionar, en menos de un año los nueve regalos eran entregados, y el sueño de Genma y Soun se cumplía... y...

En menos de tres meses Nabiki hizo estallar la bomba, se iba.

Desde hacia tiempo mantenía un romance con Tatewaki Kuno, y sin comerla ni beberla simplemente anuncio que se iba a vivir con el.

A los reproches de que esa no era manera de unir su vida con el; de que deberían celebrar una boda o de donde estaba el tiempo de noviazgo? ambos contestaron que eran personas modernas, de que eran chicos buenos, y que ante todo, se querían y amaban…

Pasada la sorpresa, el enojo y disgusto, la relación de Soun y Kasumi con la "rebelde" Nabiki se recompuso completamente.

Lo cual no quería decir que cada vez que Kuno y Nabiki cenaban en el dojo, padre y hermana mayor no dejaran de hacer notar las ventajas de un matrimonio normal sobre un concubinato.

Mayori no solía importunar a la parejita con esos "detalles", cosa que a Kasumi le caí mal de su madrastra.

Pero en si, Mayori tampoco era la clásica "esposa" japonesa, tenia estudios en mecánica y electricidad (horror) y fue una joven bastante independiente.

En si el dojo, aunque a Kasumi le doliera aceptarlo, resplandecía como en viejas épocas, al ponerse esposo y esposa a tratar de recuperar su gloria.

Las viejas lámparas de grasa habían sido remplazadas con modernas bombillas de colores difumados. Las paredes habían sido arregladas y nuevamente pintadas de su color original. Los tejados reparados y el jardín resembrado.

Ninguna de las hermanas Tendo había visto el que fuera su hogar tan brillante, vivo y hermoso.

Y en eso tuvo que admitir, tenia que ver mucho el empuje de su madrastra.

Kasumi suspiro, Akane casada, Nabiki en lo que podría definirse como tal, Ryoga y Ukyo a punto de hacerlo, Shampoo y Mousse viviendo juntos, al igual que Nabiki…

Solo quedaba Kasumi

Cuyo enamorado, a treinta mil kilómetros de distancia al parecer se había olvidado de ella y encontrado el amor de alguien por allí.

Girando a la izquierda en una esquina, se encontró a media manzana de el edificio de correo de Nerima, se detuvo.

"al menos dale una oportunidad al tipo, y date una libertad"

Entro al edificio, compro un sobre, un par de sellos, una lapicera barata y un papel de carta.

"para D-151

soy una chica de veintiún años, sencilla y sin grandes pretensiones, delgada y pelo largo, algo tradicional, busco amigos"

Leyó y releyó lo que había puesto, el texto le parecía tonto, pero no se le ocurría nada mas… al fin tomo el sobre, Anoto en el remitente K T, su dirección, y en los datos del destinatario el nombre de la editorial, la dirección de esta y nuevamente "para D-151.

Casi con apuro metió el papel dentro del sobre, lo cerro, pego el sello y lo deposito en el buzón.

Pensaba que si lo hacia lentamente, en algún momento se arrepentiría y se echaría atrás.

Al fin, con el sobre ya en cierta manera en camino, ella tomo nuevamente el de su casa.


	2. La muy orgullosa timida

Un par de días después, Kasumi almorzaba con Nabiki en un lujoso restaurante occidental de la zona cara de Nerima, el _"Tables"_ a la hermana mayor le invadía una sensación de incomodidad en ese lugar.

Este no era su ambiente… en realidad, no le gustaba comer en estos lugares. Se sentía mas a gusto comiendo en su casa, en su cocina, y lo que ella preparara.

Miro su plato, con un jugoso bistec a las finas hierbas y luego los varios cubiertos a los lados de la loza…

-nadie esta mirando, así que utiliza cualquier cuchillo o tenedor…

Nabiki ya atacaba el suyo, al fin su hermana tomo lo indicado y empezó a cortar la suave carne. Incluso extrañaba los palillos…

El sabor era delicioso, la carne se deshacía en su paladar…

-¿Entonces… enviaste esa carta?

Kasumi trago su bocado, y se limpio suavemente los labios.

-si, aun no se por que lo hice

-oh vamos hermana, tus compañeras tienen razón, debes hacerte de amigos… y quien dice, imagina si en verdad conoces un príncipe azul

-JA, me siento tan patética haciendo esto…

Nabiki se tomo un trago de su copa de vino tinto, luego la miro con una sonrisa…

-¿patética¿Tan patética como el patético que trata de conocer chicas así?

Kasumi observo a su hermana menor seriamente, y si se observaba detenidamente, hasta con una mueca de indignación.

-A veces eres tan… tan…

-¿Sutil?- sonrisa de Nabiki, era tan fácil a veces molestar a Kasumi.

A veces pensaba Nabiki, era algo que no se sabia de su hermana mayor. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, y nuestras pequeñas cosas que nos hacen reaccionar.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, lo cierto era que Kasumi era increíblemente orgullosa.

¿Timidez y orgullo en una misma persona? Si, si miramos a nuestro alrededor veremos a gente muy conciente de su enorme orgullo. Gente que lo esconde tras un manto de timidez forzada.

Era tan orgullosa que si no hubiera sido por esa timidez auto impuesta en su niñez, hubiera sido una gran rival para Kodashi o Shampoo…

Ese recato, ese silencio era el autocontrol que ejercía Kasumi sobre si misma, pero que además la defendía cuando lo necesitaba.

¿O muchas veces no nos sentimos en ciertas circunstancias incómodos?

La incomodidad de Kasumi con los grupos de gentes era conocida por Nabiki y Akane.

La mayor de las hermanas no tenía sociabilidad más allá de sus parientes más cercanos y amigos más íntimos, no sabia como comportarse con compañeros o desconocidos, para hacer de estos amigos. Entonces, uso ese mismo autocontrol como un manto de timidez a su alrededor.

Hasta que ella misma se encontró atrapada en su misma guarida.

No tenía mucho tema de conversación más que de quehaceres de la casa y cocina.

Eso no atraía a nadie de su edad.

Podría saber, como buena madre substituta que fue de sus hermanas, como explicar todo lo relacionado al sexo.

Pero una cosa es lo teórico, y otra una relación de verdad… en un mundo como el moderno, las jóvenes vírgenes a su edad escaseaban.

Y cuando alguna empezaba hablar en esas charlas de mujeres de lo que sucedió durante la noche con novio esposo amante, ella prefería retirarse, a su inexperiencia sumaba una visión idealizada del acto sexual en si y no quería que nada lo enturbiara.

Y su orgullo le impedía aceptar que alguien hiciera algo que ella no y se lo enrostrara en su cara (aun sin intención)

Pero… la gente solía ver antes que nada la timidez, y quedarse con ella.

Solo después, conociéndola en verdad, notabas ese orgullo.

Claro que tenía razones para ser orgullosa, había criado siendo una niña a dos hermanas menores, se había hecho cargo de la casa, se había convertido en el único real apoyo de su padre para llevar el dojo, había continuado, con grandes dificultades, sus estudios…

Por supuesto que debería sentirse orgullosa.

Todo eso logrado a base de perder su juventud, a la gran mayoría de sus amigas y sus compañeras y vecinas de juego…

Toda su vida juvenil y adolescente…

Y ahora Nabiki observaba a esa mujercita joven, sin idea de cómo entablar a veces conversación con sus hermanas o conocidas…

-Perdona; Susurro la medio de las Tendo, la mayor se la quedo mirando.

-¿Por que?

-Por jugar contigo

Kasumi sonrió,

-Dejémoslo allí…

Nabiki asintió, al tiempo que atacaba la ensalada a la Cesar, pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que se aclaro la garganta.

-Si lo deseas, si en verdad quieres conocer a alguien, yo podría ayudarte también…

La mayor miro oblicuamente a Nabiki, era lo que le faltaba, que sus hermanas, Nodoka o hasta Mayori se metieran en esto.

-Te lo agradezco, pero, creo que todo esto es una locura…

-Locuras es que tan solo ahora hayas pensado en esto, hace tiempo que debimos ayudarte en algo así.

Kasumi quedo muda ante esto¿tan mal estaba ella¿Eso no lo debería decidir por si misma?

-Hermanita, gracias, pero creo que puedo bastarme sola.

-Si tú quieres… pero… si recibes contestación, trata de primero entablar una relación por carta con ese tipo, luego, si de esa manera te agrada, reúnanse en un lugar con gente, nunca, repito, nunca lo hagas en un lugar privado…

Kasumi meneo la cabeza resoplando.

- actúas como si yo de en verdad pudiera salir corriendo a verme con ese tipo.

Nabiki meneo la cabeza.

-En verdad, temo que ni siquiera te atrevas a decirle que no… o que cometas una locura y te veas con el la primera vez en un sitio riesgoso…

-Ya lo se, no soy tan ingenua Nabiki…

-Kasumi, perdona, eres muy, muy ingenua, eres ingenua en el trato con las personas, con la gente, con cualquiera que sea desconocido…, es culpa de todos, de papa, de Akane, y mía, no te enojes, pero solo queremos ayudar, y… si, lo se, la ayuda, a veces, molesta un poco.

Kasumi resoplo nuevamente… a veces seria mejor estarse callada…

-Solo no me vuelvan loca…- un doble bip sonó en su cintura, Nabiki no podía creer aun ver a Kasumi sacar un beeper y consultarlo… nunca la había imaginado fuera de una cocina

-oh, Dios-

-¿que pasa?-

La mayor se limpio los labios, mientras recogía su bolso y su maletín.

-Olvide dejar un informe a Sakura, y lo necesitan para hoy a la tarde…-

-¿No les puedes decir donde buscar?-

Kasumi resoplo

-podría… esta aquí, en mi maletín… ¿nos vemos el martes?

-por supuesto, te paso a recoger, saluda a papa y Mayori-

-saluda a Tachi de mi parte, nos vemos-

Nabiki la vio irse apurada. ¿Kasumi contable? Se dedico a terminar su carne… mientras pensaba en su hermana…

Sonrió sutilmente… ella tenia amigos que bien podrían serlo de Kasumi… incluso podría encontrarle un…

Ataco lo que quedaba de su ensalada, mientras maquinaba la próxima jugada

* * *

Si el almuerzo había sido una tortura… la cena fue un infierno.

Mayori había preparado Tori soboro don, algo simple pero no por ello dejaba de ser sabroso.

Una de los platos favoritos de Soun, y que Noriko le preparaba con regularidad semanal digna de un reloj suizo.

Por eso, cuando después de terminar algunas tareas "para el hogar" que había traído desde su ofician y quedarse encerrada en su cuarto todo el resto de la tarde y noche; el delicioso aroma la golpeo como el mazo de Akane a Ranma cuando este decía algo tonto.

Sintió enojo, rabia, deseos de ir arrojar esas ollas a los perros de la calle.

Con rapidez bajo las escaleras, se adentro en la pequeña sala del dojo.

Un humeante cuenco la esperaba, al igual que su madrastra y su padre.

-Kasumi chan, ven a comer pequeña

Y que Mayori se comportara tan amistosa aun la enojaba más. Para peor, la comida tenia un aroma tentador… y estaba presentada al estilo tradicional de manera perfecta.

En Japón, la comida no solo debe agradar al paladar, si no también a la vista, casi como si fuera una pintura, se ubicaban los ingredientes para lograr contrastes, formas y sombras.

Y ni siquiera en esto se equivocaba la "Chijo" esta.

En la simpleza es donde mas fácil uno notaria un error, y el Tori estaba perfectamente "ostentado" aun en su sencillez.

Y para peor Kasumi tenia el estomago vació. Moría de hambre, se le hacia agua la boca. ¡Y ESO LA ENFURECÍA MAS!

-¿Sucede algo hija?

Soun lo noto, al igual que su esposa, su hija estaba roja… con un gesto fiero y casi a punto de partir los palillos en sus dedos.

Y la joven se quedo viendo el rostro sinceramente preocupado de su padre… simplemente, y como hizo siempre, bajo la vista apenada

-lo siento padre, recordé algo de la oficina que me había enojado

-¿y que ha sucedido en tu trabajo que tanto te ha enojado? Pregunto Mayori, Kasumi la miro casi asustada, ahora, debería inventar una historia… y ella no era buena mentirosa.

Pero para Mayori, los gestos de Kasumi eran como leer un guión, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación, y trato de llevarla lo mejor que pudo… no quiso poner a la joven en una encrucijada de mentira, pero esto poco a poco estaba alcanzando un lugar que ella no quería llegar

* * *

Sentirse cómoda solamente en la oficina no era lo que Kasumi quería, de por si le gustaría sentirse bien en su casa, con su padre y… esa.

Pero al menos con sus compañeros de trabajo se sentía algo mas liberada… Cosa que Asuka noto, se acerco con Shisha al escritorio de la joven Tendo.

-¿y Kasumi, que tal las cosas en tu casa?

La aludida hizo un gesto gracioso mirando al techo.

-En las trincheras, a veces quisiera tener la paciencia que le tengo a algunos clientes¿pueden creer que el Sr. Yamato estaba convencido de que su avión privado podría ser deducido de sus impuestos como un gasto medico?

Ojos abiertos de sus interlocutoras.

-¿Como gasto medico¿Tiene un quirófano allí?

Kasumi meneo la cabeza

-Como el medico le recomendó un viaje hace un año para aliviar su stress, pensaba que le era un bien imprescindible.

Shisha meneo la cabeza.

-Solo un millonario

Las tres sonrieron y guardaron silencio por un momento, al fin, Asuka continuo.

-¿Aun peleando con Mayori? Kasumi suspiro, tomándose la cabeza y luego haciendo ademanes de evidente enojo.

-Es que me saca de quicio, se adueño de la casa, de la cocina, me siento inútil, tonta, a veces quisiera estallar como una bomba…

Las compañeras de la mayor de las Tendo quedaron anonadadas ante esta súbita explosión de furia… Shisha se acerco a calmarla.

-Ya Kasumi-chan, calmate, nada es tan malo… tan solo debes darte un poco de tiempo para ti.

Asuka creyó entender a su compañera…

-Si Kasumi, Shisha tiene razón, si continuas centrada solamente en tus diferencias con tu madrastra, solamente harás las cosas peor para ti.

Kasumi las miro a ambas

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

Asuka rodeo el escritorio para colocarse junto a ella

-Tal vez, arriesgarte un poco mas y conocer el mundo fuera de tu casa, esta bien, Heaven's tal vez era demasiado, pero podrías salir con tus amigos a lugares no tan pecadores¿no?

-Y conseguir un novio-

Shisha y su facilidad para decir la frase equivocada en el momento equivocado… y aunque Asuka pensaba exactamente lo mismo, seria un trabajo de paciencia llegar a ese punto.

-si- dijo con un suspiro- y conseguirte un novio, pero eso luego de que encuentres amigos, paso a paso, si Shisha?

Pero… a este paso pasara un año mas antes que ella se acu…- Asuka le tapo la boca y entre risas de las tres despidió a la descocada con una amistosa patada en el trasero… provocando incluso las carcajadas de Toumas en la otra punta de la oficina… Kasumi casi se limpiaba una de esas lágrimas que provocaba la risa.

Si, definitivamente, la pasaba mejor aquí en el trabajo que en el dojo…

---------------------------------------------------

Al regresar al dojo, trato de comunicarse con Akane, pero no logro ubicarla, al parecer no estaba en el departamento donde vivía con Ranma, de haberla encontrado hubiera buscado la manera de al menos pasar un rato con ella antes de volver al dojo.

Asuka y Shisha tenían razón, se dijo nuevamente, era un ave aun viviendo en el nido de sus padres, tal vez molestando a su padre y su nueva esposa ¿Que intimidad tenían ellos con ella viviendo aun allí?

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, ingreso a la casa y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, obvio el sabroso aroma que escapaba de la cocina, Mayori siempre le dejaba algo preparado… pero hoy decidió meterse en su cuarto de primeras

Durmió una siesta corta, despertó un par de horas más tarde, y noto que Mayori se encontraba arreglando el jardín… sus ideas de pasar el tiempo haciendo justamente eso se fueron al diablo.

Decidió entonces arreglarse un poco, seria una chica tímida, una tímida a la que le gustaba verse bien, estaba conciente y orgullosa de su belleza, y aunque si un hombre le propusiera tan solo tomar un café, tal vez moriría del susto, pero quería verse bella.

Al fin y al cabo todos tenemos o pensamos tener nuestros defectos.

Se sentó frente a su secretaier con espejo y empezó a jugar con su cabello y un cepillo cuando la vio.

Tenía la dirección del dojo, e iba dirigida a K. T.

Obviamente Soun o Mayori dedujeron que ella era K. T. y se la dejaron alli.

Le costro tragar saliva, por que sabia que era.

Jamás le había llegado carta alguna, y esta solo podía ser la contestación a una.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la abrió con mano temblorosa y la leyó.


	3. Visitas y planes

Akane leía la carta que Kasumi le enseño con renuencias. Cocinaban, o mas bien la mayor cocinaba a la espera de Ranma en el pequeño departamento que el matrimonio Tendo tenia en los suburbios de Nerima.

-Bueno, al parecer no es un maniático sexual o algo por el estilo-

-Así parece verdad?-

Akane tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mirando a su hermana.

_-_es bueno conocer a alguien así?-

Kasumi suspiro, mientras cortaba los hinojos – no lo se, al menos, por carta puedo mantener un control, el no sabe mi dirección, ni yo la de el, es la revista quien canaliza las cartas- Akane asintió, su hermana mayor solo debía avisar a la editorial que no quería recibir mas correo de D-151 y ese tipo no podría hacer nada para que estas siguieran llegando.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y la llegada a el "santuario de las torturas" como conocía Ranma a el lugar donde Akane aun trataba de aprender a cocinar del hombre de la casa la saco de su pensamiento.

-Hola amor, cuñadita, como estas?-

Ranma beso tiernamente a Akane, luego el vientre de seis meses de ella, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Kasumi

-Hola Ranma, bien, aquí Akane tenia antojo de Nigiri Sushi-Akane se puso trabajosamente de pie.

-Nadie lo prepara como tu- dijo apoyándose en su esposo.

Las cosas entre ellos iban mejor de lo pensado, comiéndose su orgullo Ranma acepto convertirse en ayudante de un popular sensei de Nerima que tenia su propio programa de TV. Por supuesto "Sensei Miguyo" era un fraude, pero Ranma aprendió como moverse, hablar y enseñar junto a el. Luego, ayudado por Nabiki y Kuno, creo su propio dojo, donde muchas personas querían estudiar con el "discípulo de Miguyo".

Las cosas iban viento en popa.

Lastima que una tarde, hacia siete meses, Nodoka se había ofrecido a su nuera hacerle las compras ya que Akane tenía gripa. Gripa que en pocas horas ataco a Nodoka.

Y como quien no quiere las cosas, esas compras los términos haciendo Genma.

Y entre las cosas que Akane encargo a su suegra, se encontraban productos de higiene femenina… y pastillas anticonceptivas.

Genma no pudo superar el sonrojo en la farmacia al ser señalado por las jóvenes compradoras… así que tomo el primer pakagin de tampones que encontró, además de manotear el primera par de tiras de pastillas donde creyó ver que decía anticonceptivas.

Y Akane que decirlo, no era tampoco muy exigente con su suegro, ya recuperada de su gripe, se quedo mirando los tampones. Obviamente no eran "su talla" (ciertamente se preguntaba si habían mujeres tan… tan… tan espaciosas) y sobre las pastillas, al menos eran de un laboratorio reconocido. Y nunca tuvo problemas en ese año y medio cuando compro de esa marca.

Tal vez le hubiera valido leer mas que la marca, ya que lo que Genma había manoteado estaban en el stand de junto a las anticonceptivas, en el de las vitaminas.

El resultado? Que Ranma y una cada día más vigorosa Akane estuvieron casi dos meses haciendo el amor sin protección.

La consecuencia estaba muy a la vista ahora, ya los moretones de Genma habían quedado atrás.

Rei si era niña, Hotsuru si era niño seria el nombre del "incidente Genma".

Y aunque era algo inesperado, ambos se alegraron del "error", eso si, Genma no haría mas compras de ese tipo.

Kasumi se alegraba, al menos seria tía. Le encantaría ya ser madre. Pero para eso se necesitaba a un "el".

La mayor suspiro, haría falta tiempo para ello.

* * *

-¡Ahhg!… ¡Ahhg!- Mayori se derrumbó sobre su esposo, ambos sudorosos, sintiendo la respiración agitada de cado uno. Gozando de ese momento en donde los sentidos alcanzan el pico y luego caen lentamente.

Permanecieron unidos hasta que ella rodó sobre si misma para quedarse observando el techo de la habitación. La cordura regresando a ambos.

Eran pocos los momentos que podían disfrutar de intimidad, sabían que las delgadas paredes no callaban al resto del dojo sus jadeos ni las palabras que escapaban de sus labios en medio de la pasión.

Y aunque a Soun le doliera aceptarlo, sabia que su hija mayor no aprobaba el haber buscado una nueva compañera.

De todas maneras, y aunque lo quisieran, tanto Soun como su esposa no querían darse el lujo de ceder ante el adormecimiento que seguía al orgasmo.

El padre trataba de ser comprensivo con Kasumi, a el mismo le llevo casi un año y medio aceptar que el amor que sentía por una joven de la mitad de su edad no era nada malo. Paso de maestro a amigo, y de amigo a amante. Al fin, con el tiempo se armo de valor para dar a conocer la relación, tanto a la familia de ella, como a la propia.

Y por desgracia, tal como lo esperaba, fue en su propio nido donde encontró las mayores resistencias. Desde la mayor de sus hijas a la menor, sintieron agravada la memoria de su madre, se negaron a aceptar a la "intrusa" a quien veían como la encarnación del peor de los males.

Mayori en un principio se sintió abrumada. Por un lado, una cosa era ser la secreta amante de Soun Tendo, uno de los más famosos senseis de Nerima, heredero y guardián de conocimientos antiguos. Pero tanta fama y títulos hicieron que la familia de ella no solo aceptara la solicitud de el, si no que la obligaron a acertar.

Eso en si no era un problema, la joven amaba a ese hombre. Pero tanto la repentina presión de su familia, así como el odio declarado de las hermanas Tendo la llenaron de temores y miedos.

La confianza en si misma que portaba desde que se atrevió a desafiar los cánones y estudiar en una escuela de electrónica, así como el apoyo y los consejos de Soun la llevaron poco a poca a adoptar el papel de prometida y luego de esposa de la cabeza del Dojo Tendo.

Aprendió a mostrarse desenfada cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sus "hijas" tenían pocos años menos que ella misma, y "actuar" como esposa y madre sabia no le era creíble a nadie en el dojo. Así se gano la confianza primero de la más inteligente de las hermanas. Compartía con Nabiki la facilidad con los números, así como una vista mas "liberada" y practica del mundo. Si bien Mayori como esposa de Soun debía parecer una mujer tradicional de las costumbres japonesas, distaba mucho de adoptar la pasividad y silencio de estas. Discutía y no dudaba en apoyar a las muchachas cuando lo creía necesario, ya que había pasado por lo que ellas hacia pocos años. Pero también acompañaba los juicios de Soun cuando lo creía correcto.

De esta forma gano el respeto de Akane, quien comprendió que Mayori aun a costa de provocar el enojo de su esposo, apoyaba cuando lo juzgaba correcto a las jóvenes.

Y si bien ninguna de las dos la llamaría jamás madre, empezaron a tratarla al menos con el respeto que se debe una tía lejana.

Pero con la mayor nada fue así.

Kasumi Tendo era quien mas había conocido, y por lo tanto más recuerdos guardaba de una mujer.

Noriko Tendo.

Y nada de lo que hiciera o haga Mayori haría olvidar a la joven que ella era una "arrimada", alguien a quien su padre en un achaque de soledad dio cabida en el recito sagrada de su habitación y su cama.

Y aunque con el tiempo Kasumi aparentaba soportar a la "nueva señora" del dojo, parecía buscar pelea de palabra con ella en cada acción.

Tanto Soun como su joven esposa también notaron que Kasumi trataba de no interferir con la pareja. Una vez casados y demostrado el amor de los esposos, ninguna de las hermanas menciono palabra sobre la unión. Pero en un principio las tres hicieron pagar "el derecho de piso" a Mayori con creces.

Al menos la cuestión con las dos hermanas menores estaban zanjadas. Solo quedaba la mayor, quien aun sin quererlo o desearlo, incluso en estos momentos sobrevolaba la mente de la pareja. Soun observo el reloj en su cabecera, faltaban quince para las siete de la tarde.

Mayori gozo como su esposo se lanzaba a besarle el cuello, mientras una mano le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndolo contra el.

_-que hora es?... uhm- _Pregunto ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar los dedos de Soun rozar sus sensibles partes intimas.

_-quince para las siete, tenemos mas de hora y media- _dijo el observando la belleza de su mujer entre las penumbras de su cuarto. Momentos después los gemidos de ella y la respiración cada vez mas fuerte de el era lo único que se escuchaba.

* * *

En la casa de Akane y Ranma todo era risa. La comida, a que negarlo estaba deliciosa, el picante suavizado para evitar cualquier sorpresa, así como el fritado fue lo menos grasoso posible.

Kasumi observo el reloj sobre la puerta de la sala/comedor, siete y veinte, aun era temprano para volver, debía darle a su padre y Mayori mas tiempo…

Aunque no podía evitar enojarse con su madrastra por cualquier cosa, lo cierto era que Kasumi pensaba que en otras situaciones, tal vez hubieran podido ser muy buenas amigas. Con sinceridad la mayor de las Tendo pensaba que bien debería muchas veces disculparse con ella. Pero tan solo verla en la cocina, o haciendo los quehaceres de la casa bastaban para que la tranquila muchacha se transformara por completo. Pero su propio carácter le impidió por mucho tiempo que las reacciones no fueran más que un muir de disgusto, o a lo sumo, una educada pero fría discusión.

Aunque últimamente estaba pasando muy rápido a la fase de "boca fuera de control" como el otro día al volver del Jikumas…

Y aunque sabia que lastimándola a ella, lo lastimaba a Soun, no podía remediarlo.

Volvió a preguntarse si no seria una molestia para su padre…

Mayori fue la que ahora miro el reloj, ocho de la noche con cinco minutos…

Cuanto quisiera quedarse así, abrazado a su esposo, durmiendo ambos desnudos y continuar toda la noche haciendo el amor cada vez que despertaran…

La mujer suspiro, no quería levantarse e ir a ducharse, no quería toparse con Kasumi… que sabría inmediatamente que es lo que su padre y ella estuvieron haciendo… no quería seguir escondiéndose…

Miro a su semidormido esposo y le acaricio los labios con un dedo. Soun pareció reaccionar y sonrió mirándola.

La joven esposa se abrazo fuertemente de el, y luego volvió a observarlo, dudando de preguntar algo.

_-Soun, recuerdas el hotel donde íbamos antes de casarnos? El Hiroshito?_

El hombre hizo gesto de tratar de recordar…

_-El que esta en la paralela de la Tercera avenida?_

_-Ese, Soun, que te parece si una vez a la semana, por la tarde vamos allí?-_ Tendo se sentó, al igual que Mayori.

_Por que? Estamos casados, yo no tenemos que escondernos-_

Mayori se mordió los labios, sabia que esta charla podría terminar mal.

_-Soun, amor, nos estamos escondiendo, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero nos estamos escondiendo de Kasumi, hacemos esto cuando sabemos que tardara en regresar de casa de Akane o Nabiki, nos contenemos por si regresa de improviso… Soun, quiero tener aunque sea un día de libertad, de no tener que contenerme, de decirte cosas, de gritar, de no tener que apretar mis dientes para que no me escuche si volviera temprano… no quiero eso, quiero gozar, quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo como en la luna de miel, eso quiero-_

Soun se la quedo viendo, sorprendido de la reacción de su esposa. La observaba ir de aquí para allá de la habitación completamente desnuda, sin notarlo al parecer, al fin, ella se lo quedo mirando, en pie, desafiante y de brazos cruzados. Casi como las amazonas de cuento.

Pasados unos segundos, Soun asintió. Sabía lo apasionada que era ella, y era obvio que hacia meses que ambos estaban limitando su fogosidad. Miro a la serena belleza que en traje de Eva esperaba una respuesta.

_-Los miércoles por la tarde no enseño, podríamos tomarnos la tarde, y eso le daría espacio a Kasumi para que sea ella quien cocine para cuando regresemos…-_

Mayori sonrió, se acerco a darle un largo beso a su esposo y luego tomando una gran toalla, se introdujo en el baño.

Soun se puso de pie, tomo la suya y la siguió. Luego unas risas se escucharon dentro de la ducha… y momentos después los suaves gemidos de ella.

* * *

Disfrutando un daiquiri, Nabiki descansaba recostada en una reposera en el jardín de invierno de la mansión que su esposo poseía junto a su hermana.

No es que trabajara mucho, era vice directora conjunta de la sección de relaciones públicas de Nerimas Inc.

En otras palabras, tan solo un puesto ceremonial, donde podría adquirir experiencia de verdad sin entorpecer ni molestar ni cometer errores.

Nabiki era una chica inteligente, pero a niveles pequeños. Y si bien nadie esperaba que manejara la inmensa compañía, no estaba de más que aprendiera a usar sus "virtudes" en la industria.

Sabido era su facilidad para relacionarse, era un depredador en piel de cordero. Con el don de la palabra ponía nervioso o hacia confianza en segundos con desconocidos y conocidos.

Relaciones públicas era casi como la continuación de sus chantajes de escuela.

Pero su mente no estaba ahora en el trabajo.

El cerebro de la "reina de hielo" pensaba en su hermana mayor.

Y si bien creía que Kasumi ya tenía edad para buscar sus propias relaciones… no estaba de más darle "una manita".

Sabía que su hermana era como una ostra. Un grueso caparazón escondía la perla en su interior.

Y las ostras no suelen dejar su protección.

Debía ser el pescador quien sacara la perla. Y ella tenía al buceador perfecto. No pensaba en un hombre tradicional ¡ni loca! Conociendo a su hermana, se casaría con el primer hombre mayor que conociera. Alguien que con seguridad la encerraría en su casa, la condenaría a cocinar, limpiar y hacer el amor una vez cada quince días.

¡Por Kami! Quien querría una vida así?

Nabiki pensaba en lo opuesto al cien por cien. Un de esos supuestos casanova incurables. Pero Nabiki, experta en tratar con la gente, pudo notar en sus charlas con el que este tipo ya estaba buscando una compañera para toda la vida.

Apenas con treinta años, apuesto, no muy alto, de maneras agradables y buena conversación, bebía poco y fumaba igual. Conocía la noche y sus peligros así como sabia divertirse. Muchas virtudes, defectos, si los tenia, no estaban a la vista.

Tomando su celular, marco el número del candidato, pero respondió el contestador automático, maquina a quien Nabiki dejo un recado.

La mujer de Kuno esperaba que cuando este dechado de virtudes conociera a la perla que se escondía tras el caparazón de timidez, rescatara a su hermana de su encierro.

Y si no, que al menos le enseñara a Kasumi a tratar con la gente.

* * *

**Notas de esta autora: Hola chamacos, quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que me han tenido hasta el momento. Pero la prepa me esta consumiendo mucho tiempo y hoy por hoy es mi prioridad.**

**Algunas cosas a aclarar. Esta historia trata sobre Kasumi, esta situada varios años después del final del manga. Es por ello que exceptuando algunos personajes, muchos son inventados. Aun así todos van a ir apareciendo y aportando su granito de arena para que Kasumi sea feliz.**

**Otra cosa, puede que las cosas se vayan poniendo más lemon a medida que pase los capítulos. Pero no se preocupen, la descripción de los actos sexuales no serán la base de la historia. Pero sus consecuencias pueden que si. **

**Un saludo, Akane Lijo**


End file.
